Eurovision Song Contest: Cardiff
The Eurovision Song Contest: Cardiff is the ninth official Eurovision: OFIBTY Song Contest and will take place in Cardiff, Wales after Elly J.'s win with "Fantasy" the previous contest. There were two cities considered to host the contest, Cardiff and Swansea. Cardiff was eventually chosen. 50 countries competed in the contest along with the returning San Marino. The contest was hosted by Pauline Jacobson, a Welsh television presenter, Thomas Quinn, a Welsh musician and television presenter, and Ira Quigley, an Irish-Welsh comedienne. Location Bidding Process Allocation Draw The countries were split into five separate pots, determined by recent voting and geographical area. Half from each pot would go to semi-final 1 and half would go to semi-final 2. Four pots contained nine countries and one pot contained eight. Participants Semi-final One |- |'1' | |Alaska and the Freak |"Somebody Loves You" |— |'189' |- |'2' | |Zuzanka Cibulková |"I'm with You" |— |'176' |- |'3' | |Kyllikki Yrjölä |"That's Not My Man" |— |'149' |- |'4' | |Elizabetha |"Electricity" |— |'145' |- |'5' | |Jüri Kross |"Süda" |''Heart'' |'131' |- |'6' | |Elīza Alksne |"Stay" |— |'104' |- |'7' | |Harmonia |"Lámpsi stin Athína" (Λάμψη στην Αθήνα) |''Shining in Athens'' |'89' |- |'8' | |Danka Brkić |"Ljubav" (Љубав) |''Love'' |'68' |- |'9' | |Valeriya Yankova |"Da da" (Да да) |''Yes yes'' |'62' |- |'10' | |Anca Breban |"Casanova" |— |'61' |- |'11' | |Kalina & Bogdan |"Moyat kŭsmet" (Моят късмет) |''My luck'' |'61' |- |'12' | |Alena |"Love Is Lord" |— |'58' |- |'13' | |Leka Novaković |"Moj život" (Мој живот) |''My life'' |'51' |- |'14' | |Omar Niyazov |"Just A Little" |— |'38' |- |'15' | |Viktor Kaufmann |"Cry" |— |'30' |- |'16' | |Brian Hansen |"I Choose You" |— |'21' |- |'17' | |Cian O'Connor |"Will You Survive" |— |'18' |- |'18' | |Karina Rusu |"Cel" (Кел) |''The one'' |'14' |- |'19' | |Nina Martinović |"Preživio" |''Survivor'' |'11' |- |'20' | |Katherine Bourseiller |"Votre amour ne signifie rien" |''Your love means nothing'' |'9' |- |'21' | |Tibor Slanina |"Česká překvapení" |''Czech surprise'' |'4' |- |'22' | |Sofia Baptista |"Eu quero que você" |''I want you'' |'2' |} Semi-final Two |- |'1' | |Krÿstÿna |"We All" |— |'177' |- |'2' | |Fatima al-Rashid |"Run" |— |'158' |- |'3' | |Elena Trajkovska |"To the Stars" |— |'150' |- |'4' | |Nargiz Teymurzadeh |"I Do" |— |'143' |- |'5' | |Selene Kristoffersen |"Fedansen" |''The fairy dance'' |'122' |- |'6' | |Tatjana Harabel |"S'jemi më atje" |''We're not there anymore'' |'98' |- |'7' | |Blažka Kopitar |"Breathe" |— |'94' |- |'8' | |Freydís Fjóla |"Eftir einn dans" |''After one more dance'' |'83' |- |'9' | |Viktorija Jogailė |"Take A Look At Me Now" |— |'78' |- |'10' | |Noa Haas |"You're Not the One" |— |'73' |- |'11' | |Rich Newman |"Lost" |— |'67' |- |'12' | |Sanja Blažević |"Girls" |— |'62' |- |'13' | |Duran Izzet |"Never" |— |'59' |- |'14' | |Hrant Ohanian |"Impossible" |— |'57' |- |'15' | |Lasha Lazarashvili |"Alone" |— |'52' |- |'16' | |Ollie Hendriks |"Hear Me" |— |'51' |- |'17' | |Marcin Dombromwicz |"Jesteś" |''You are'' |'49' |- |'18' | |Cristina Gual |"Quan estic ballant" |''When I'm dancing'' |'45' |- |'19' | |Karim Azoulay |"Ayni" (العيني) |''My eye'' |'38' |- |'20' | |Alexey Veselovsky |"I Want It" |— |'21' |- |'21' | |Gabriele Cozzi |"Ottima idea" |''That sounds good'' |'18' |- |'22' | |David Dresner |"Berlin or Bermuda" |— |'11' |} Final |- |'1' | |Alaska and the Freak |"Somebody Loves You" |— |'342' |- |'2' | |Zuzanka Cibulková |"I'm with You" |— |'332' |- |'3' | |Krÿstÿna |"We All" |— |'287' |- |'4' | |Fatima al-Rashid |"Run" |— |'269' |- |'5' | |Elizabetha |"Electricity" |— |'243' |- |'6' | |Elena Trajkovska |"To the Stars" |— |'201' |- |'7' | |Kyllikki Yrjölä |"That's Not My Man" |— |'200' |- |'8' | |Nargiz Teymurzadeh |"I Do" |— |'179' |- |'9' | |Antonia |"La mia casa" |''My house'' |'158' |- |'10' | |Raquel Jackson |"In the Heart" |— |'134' |- |'11' | |Jüri Kross |"Süda" |''Heart'' |'104' |- |'12' | |Elīza Alksne |"Stay" |— |'96' |- |'13' | |Selene Kristoffersen |"Fedansen" |''The fairy dance'' |'92' |- |'14' | |Tatjana Harabel |"S'jemi më atje" |''We're not there anymore'' |'90' |- |'15' | |Tu Tu |"Bleu" |''Blue'' |'83' |- |'16' | |Blažka Kopitar |"Breathe" |— |'81' |- |'17' | |Freydís Fjóla |"Eftir einn dans" |''After one more dance'' |'68' |- |'18' | |Harmonia |"Lámpsi stin Athína" (Λάμψη στην Αθήνα) |''Shining in Athens'' |'64' |- |'19' | |Danka Brkić |"Ljubav" (Љубав) |''Love'' |'38' |- |'20' | |Pauline Moore |"Lucky Day" |— |'31' |- |'21' | |Noa Haas |"You're Not the One" |— |'22' |- |'22' | |Viktorija Jogailė |"Take A Look At Me Now" |— |'19' |- |'23' | |Valeriya Yankova |"Da da" (Да да) |''Yes yes'' |'12' |- |'24' | |Hanna Ostermann |"Komme" |''Come'' |'8' |- |'25' | |Rosaria Nuñez |"Cantas para mí" |''Sing for me'' |'6' |- |'26' | |Anca Breban |"Casanova" |— |'5' |} Category:Eurovision Song Contest IX Category:Eurovision Song Contests